


If It's Love

by suoye



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7075627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suoye/pseuds/suoye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sterek的短篇集結</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Glasses

灰矇矇的天空看起來要下雨，即使Stiles 並不是特別排斥下雨，但他得承認雨的連帶影響非常惱人，要在滿地泥濘中跋涉拜訪山中的那頭狼確實會讓人意興闌珊。  
Derek還是沒打電話來，他們已經連續三天沒有聯絡，不知道是在忙什麼人生大事。不想承認他開始焦躁不安的Stiles糾結了一上午，最後還是跳上他的吉普車，發動轟隆作響的引擎，天藍色的車往鎮上的山林裡駛去。  
雖然時常自嘲自己是這個鎮上最親近大自然的年輕人，Stiles 卻不曾間斷三天兩頭往森林裡衝的行為，這也是他自從升上大學仍無法結識新朋友的一大原因。而上大學的Scott在球賽裡所向披靡，加上狼人特有的魅力加成，他已經是全校女生的暗戀對象。令人心碎的是，她們的白馬王子只愛他的High school sweetheart，帥氣的球隊隊長一天到晚都死黏在他的女友Kira旁邊轉，根本沒有理會她們。  
以致於到了最後，Scott身邊的朋友A，也就是他－Stiles成為無知少女想進攻隊長的最佳選擇。這一點都不好，靠這種裙帶關係受女生歡迎實在可笑，尤其是那些女人沒搞清楚狀況就往他身上黏，老搞的Derek臉臭的像大便（雖然本來就像）。  
拜Scott 所賜，他變成校園風雲人物的其中一員－因為是個拒絕女人靠近的怪胎。不過當她們發現他的男朋友是酷帥有型的Derek Hale後，又是另一回事了。沒完沒了的打探同性相處的隱私，還莫名其妙的老是攔截他表達自己支持或者不支持的態度，根本不理會Stiles其實完全不在乎周圍人的看法。  
除了跑去找深山找男友和課業之外，就是協助老爸排除窩藏在鎮裡的各種生物，Stiles完全沒空拓展自己其他的交友圈，他也樂的如此，畢竟那些超乎想像的祕密可不是能分享給別人的東西。

α β ω  
Derek果然還沒回家。  
Stile放大膽子把書包丟到一邊就撲上床，雖然沒有誇張的潔癖，但是Derek對自己東西的歸屬感非常強烈，使用他的東西會讓孤僻的狼很不高興。  
問題是Derek的情人是Stiles，這孩子天生就不怕死，有著"反正我非要試一試"不可的心態去侵佔狼人的專屬領域，Derek時常瞪眼、臭臉有時候忍不住怒吼來表達自己的不悅，卻從來沒有認真的把皮總是在癢的人類惡狠狠的教訓一番，就這樣一點一點的被他的攻陷，妥協的任他亂丟亂碰專屬他的一切東西。  
Stiles以前在自己床上也很少這麼做，卻在Derek姑息養奸的態度之下培養出在床上吃餅乾的壞習慣。Stiles和Derek都不承認，但是明眼的人都看的出Derek寵他寵翻天。吃下最後一顆豆子，懶得下床的他把垃圾隨意的揉成一團，塞到牛仔褲的口袋裡，閉上眼睛就躺在床上呼呼大睡。

α β ω  
Stiles是被一個在床前晃動的模糊黑影喚醒的，平常有東西無聲無息的出現會嚇的他彈下床，這次卻不一樣，來人有種非常熟悉的感覺。  
背著光線Stiles只能模糊辨認出，他一個戴著方形黑框眼鏡的黑髮男人，時下流行的眼鏡款式與棉質舒適為主的搭配讓Stiles困惑的直皺眉。原本以為是屋主的Stiles突然有些緊張，開始回憶自己周圍有沒有能防禦的武器。他記得Scott曾經告訴他狼人視力絕佳，得天獨厚的眼力根本不用擔心近視之類的炫耀，排除Scott不是在打臉充胖子的可能性後，身為Derek根本不需要眼鏡。  
男人溫熱的手掌冷不防的在黑暗中伸長，準確的摸上他的頭，像是在對待一頭狗一般拍拍又摸摸，手指輕柔的在他耳後親密的搔弄幾下，到這裡人類已經可以99%的確信眼前的男人就是他家的Derek，但是Stiles還是不敢完全肯定，畢竟對方的衣著風格實在太不『Derek』了。  
「Derek？」  
「恩。」男人離開床邊，月光照到他的臉。打扮陌生的Derek點頭回應，慢吞吞的脫下身上的灰色棉質外套，聲音聽起來十分沮喪。  
Stiles撐起身體幫忙Derek拉下外套一邊好奇的問道：「你今天怎麼會穿成這樣？」  
「Cora。」男人聳肩，這個字代表一切。「她希望我能低調一些，還特別要求我帶點眼鏡。」Derek把脫下來的外套拿到衣櫃旁邊掛好，順便打開衣櫃掏出一件黑色的棉T換上。  
Stiles對Cora的要求感到好笑，他相信Derek在怎麼打扮自己都無法掩蓋凌人的氣場與吸人眼球的帥氣。對自己男朋友有過剩信心的Stiles多少有點盲目，壓根不論Derek穿什麼都會大讚好看，毫無公信力。  
Derek垂頭喪氣的坐在床邊，整個人彷彿洩氣的球般，無精打采的樣子讓Stiles擔心的靠上前，從狼人的後面摟住他，親暱的把臉貼在他的頸側。「Cora過的如何？」  
Cora Hale自從上回離開鎮上後，就再也沒有回來過Beacon Hills。現在的她正快活的在其他城市生活，學校一畢業後，她很快就找到工作，日子過的如魚得水。Derek不放心他僅存的親人（Peter不算），自從事件解決後，就一直想帶他的小妹妹回來住在一起，卻一再被獨立自主的她毫不客氣的拒絕。對她來說這裡充滿悲傷的回憶，除了哥哥和瘋癲的叔叔，她再也沒有牽掛，她的選擇其實Derek也能理解，可是他就是無法停止擔心。  
「她很開心。」Derek心情複雜的回應，任由Stiles黏在他的身上，儘管沒達成他的目的，這趟旅程也不是一無所獲。看到Cora生活的環境與她依舊朝氣十足的模樣後，他相信自己的妹妹即使有人在街頭搶劫她都能應付。「…工作待遇也不錯。」  
「改天我也要去找請教一下Cora，她可真有品味。」Stiles親暱的啄吻他的臉頰，盲目誇大的讚美道：「你知不知道你戴眼鏡真的超帥的？」  
Derek斜瞟他一眼，扯扯嘴角似笑非笑的側頭輕輕在情人臉上回禮，還不習慣臉上東西的他沒抓好距離，眼鏡的框架不慎撞上Stiles的，這讓他慘哼了一聲退離Derek的背，揉揉被撞疼的眼眶後笑嘻嘻的眨眨眼，安撫的捏捏狼人的肩膀。  
害怕傷到他眼睛的Derek這才鬆了口氣，舒展繃緊的肌肉頹然的摘下眼鏡，隨手把沒有度數的鏡框丟到床邊，往床上一倒，不打算再思考Cora的問題。  
「喔，別再擔心啦！」Stiles跟著Derek的動作躺下，懶洋洋的撐著頭側躺在他旁邊。「你妹比你有魅力多了，我相信她沒問題的。」  
Derek嗤哼，翻身把臉埋進枕頭堆裡，懶得回應。  
巧合的是，Derek的手機響了。  
Stiles失笑的發現狼人動都不想動的模樣，只能無奈的把手鑽進Derek貼身牛仔褲裡，使勁夾出正大唱著Iron的傢伙。  
Woodkid低沈慵懶的聲音搭配和簡單的敲擊節奏唱著視死如歸的歌詞，在只有月光照明的夜晚特別有韻味，Stiles大翻白眼，不懂為什麼Derek要拿這首歌當做鈴聲。  
「你好，這是Derek的手機，我是Stiles。」Stiles接起電話，而它的主人動也不動的在原地繼續裝死。「…欸？Cora？…什麼？等等，你講慢點我聽不清楚…嘿！」  
聽到來電者的Derek立刻彈起上半身，伸手過去搶走Stiles手裡的手機。粗魯蠻橫的方式惹來Stiles不滿的掐腰攻擊，然而狼人強健的腰部肌肉完美的抵禦，害的Stiles指頭又疼又酸，對方卻不痛不癢。沒輒的Stiles只好退而求其次的傾身將耳朵貼在手機的另一邊。  
Cora怒氣沖沖的聲音從電話那頭傳來，每次和Derek的重逢都有各種理由能把她激怒，這次也不例外。  
Stiles聽著聽著，不禁露出微笑，因為Cora不停嘮叨著賀爾蒙之類的問題，顯然他的帥氣男友探親行動還帶給她一些連帶的波折。周遭的人不停打向Cora打探他哥哥的情報，大膽開放的人甚至為了電話號碼跟她糾纏不休。  
儘管覺得莫名其妙，Derek仍耐著性子靜靜聽，納悶他大多時候是被稱讚的長相也能被嫌煩。見狼人劈哩啪啦的被罵個臭頭，Stiles開心的露出笑容，聽到後面更是止不著的拍床。身旁顫抖的傢伙實在太惱人，狼人忍不住斜眼瞪視旁邊笑得開懷的小混球，惱怒的打斷他妹妹不知好歹的嫌棄。「…Cora，你到底想說什麼？」  
「…好吧，我說重點。Derek…謝謝你來找我。」Cora放緩了語氣撒嬌似的說道，在Hale宅大火帶走一切之前他妹妹都是用這樣的口氣，Derek還以為他一輩子都沒機會聽到了。「我知道你只是擔心，我為之前的態度道歉…下次換我回去找你…」  
「Cora你的目標對象是不是看上Derek了？是個美女嗎？你可以馬上衝過來揍Derek一拳呀！打他鼻子！」Stiles唯恐天下不亂的開玩笑，三兩下就破壞了溫馨的氣氛，這下不管是接聽電話的人還是另外那邊的人都被惹毛了。  
「Stiles，閉嘴！」

α β ω

從那日起，Stiles展開對男友的打扮的瘋狂研究，興致勃勃的到處徵詢意見，逢人就逮來訪問。他鍥而不捨的舉動並不奇怪，大家可以說是習以為常，但隨著時間拉長，Stiles的興致仍沒退去，被纏的最兇，也最深受其擾的Scott終於爆發了。  
徹底被死黨惹毛的年輕狼人拽著喋喋不休發表時尚理念的Stiles，粗魯的把他塞進天藍色的吉普車後瘋狂的踩油門飆車。  
「Derek！」Scott一到狼人的家就開始大喊，正巧來訪的Peter揚起眉毛，看上去想發表評論，卻在觀察Scott的表情後閉上嘴，離開客廳。  
「Scott？」Derek走下樓，見到年輕的Alpha有些驚訝，他們已經有好幾個月未見面。「Kira過的如何？」  
「很好。」Scott語氣不善，把想偷溜的Stiles揪住。「但我過的很不好。」  
Derek瞇起眼睛，自從榮幸當上Stiles男朋友的寶座後，某人犯傻闖的禍都被自動歸類為他管轄範圍，他終於能理解Stilinski警長身為監護人的痛苦。  
「你完全把他寵壞了，Derek！」Scott大聲的說，把Stiles推向一頭霧水的狼人「你想當芭比娃娃讓他換衣服我沒意見，但是別讓他困擾到別人---尤其是我！」  
被比喻成芭比娃娃的狼人臉色其臭無比，垮著臉瞪著在旁邊憋不住笑意的Stiles，Scott精闢的比喻讓他笑的不能自己。Derek迫不得已的拍了Stiles的頭，才使人類痛的停止不知死活的笑聲。  
Stiles朝Scott比了好幾個粗魯的手勢，這才露出虛偽的討好笑容，試圖蒙混過關。「沒什麼啦，Scott只是因為Kira不等他補考才遷怒…嘿！別打我啊！惱羞成怒喔！？」  
「你這個白癡！」Scott露出尖牙，圓睜的雙眼散發危險的紅光，胡鬧的用Alpha的姿態威脅他的朋友。  
「我戳瞎你的眼！」Stiles壓根不怕，撲上去就要往Scott的眼裡戳。  
「停止，兩個蠢貨！先給我解釋清楚！」Derek厲聲說道，把兩個要打起來的年輕人拉開。  
Stiles掙開被Derek捏著的後頸，無辜的撇嘴聳肩。「好吧，我只是無聊了，想要追求時尚又不是壞事。」  
「你又不是追求自己的！Derek怎麼穿衣服關你什麼事！？」Scott拉高音量反駁道，「而且不管是誰戴眼鏡都會變得很帥好不好？」  
「才不會！只有Derek戴眼鏡才會帥！你戴眼鏡看起來就像個蠢蛋書呆子！」  
「嘿！書呆子是你！」  
「啊哈，你是那種頂著高度近視鏡片，但成績還是遭的一蹋糊塗的笨蛋！」  
Derek挫敗的把臉埋進手裡，覺的他的頭很痛。  
Peter走了回來，再度把兩個年輕人扯開，一個塞進Derek的懷裡，一個拖著往外走。「他們只是太閒了，Derek把Stiles幹到屁股開花他就閉嘴了，而你，跟我去鍛鍊鍛鍊。」  
Derek怒瞪Stiles，比起聽從Peter意見，更想痛打Stiles屁股。


	2. Jeep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 半塊車震肉

「DEREK，用力點！」黑髮的男人仰頭露出白皙的頸部，毫無防備的讓面前的狼人大快朵頤，大地色的衣衫聚集在他的手臂上與腰部，留下領帶還掛在他的脖子上，隨著激烈的動作晃動。  
「閉嘴。」Derek無視Stiles的要求，依舊克制他入侵的力道，免得明天一大早還得應付宿醉頭痛的年輕警官屁股痛得一把鼻涕一把眼淚的控訴。  
他咬咬牙，近在咫尺的白皙脖子散發誘人的香味，Derek實在無法抗拒親吻與留下記號的誘惑，他貪婪的舔吻情人優美的頸線，讓痕跡在衣服領子應該遮的住的肩頸交界處。  
壓在皮製椅子的膝蓋摩擦的有點痛，但是快速交疊累積的快感讓Derek根本無法停下動作移動他的腿，不禁使他有些後悔不該陪著Stiles一起發瘋，三更半夜跑到自家後院大玩車震。  
α β ω

一個小時前，Derek老早就已經熄燈就寢，偏偏剛剛從酒吧慶祝會回來Stiles恬不知恥的勾引他後，又不肯直接就犯，硬扯著已經被撩撥的不上不下的Derek走到他們家的車庫。  
成功以警員身分破獲第一起案子的年輕人簡直樂壞，得到一天獎勵休假的他跟同事慶祝整晚，整個人喝的蘇茫茫的。一回家就把Derek當彈簧床一般的撲到他身上，無視Derek的怒吼，熱情的亂摸亂親，直接把男人的怒火捻熄在慾望裡。  
Derek翻身就把Stiles壓在身下，左手扯出他的制服衣襬好鑽進去撫摸，右手則是朝床頭櫃的方向摸索。但是非常不合作的Stiles先是抓住Derek的左手，再抓回來右手一起放在自己的胸前。  
莫名其妙的狼人瞪著身下眼睛帶著他直冒冷汗的亮點的伴侶，那顆有如迷宮的腦袋裡頭鐵定想到什麼鬼點子。  
「Derek Hale，跟我來。」Stiles說完立刻無腦的想側滾下床，累的被抓著雙手的Derek跟著滾下去當緩衝墊。  
在掙扎起身的空檔，Derek拉開床頭櫃的抽屜，抓出所剩無幾的潤滑劑，避免自己落入箭在弦上卻沒得發射的窘境。  
迷迷糊糊卻精力十足的Stiles扯著Derek蛇行走下樓梯，帶著一頭霧水的狼人走進與後院連接的車庫，他迷迷糊糊的摸到鑰匙解開車門鎖。  
這下就算是摸不著Stiles腦袋迴路的Derek也明白了，狼人露出有點邪惡的微笑，上前打開後座的門。  
天藍色吉普車已經成為他執勤的交通工具，車頂還裝著警燈，已經是台登記在案的私有警車。然而在精蟲上腦的兩人眼裡，顯然它只有”兩人辦事的場地”的這個用途。  
Stiles沒有乖乖聽話，反而逕自打開前門，鑽進駕駛座，醉得亂七八糟的扯著兩人交握的雙手，扯著他示意Derek跨坐到他的腿上。  
Derek無奈的低下身子，把駕駛座往後座方向推，並且放倒椅背挪出空間，把自己擠進方向盤和和椅子的之間。  
醉的迷茫的Stiles不滿的扯他的衣領試圖索吻，迷迷糊糊的低喃一些狼人就算聽力滿分也無法拼湊成句的話語。  
配合的低下身子親吻他神智不清的愛人，嚐到啤酒、油炸類食物與生菜的混雜味道，怪的Derek大皺眉頭，敏銳的五感是狼人優勢，但此時卻產生反效果。  
「紅蘿蔔…」Stiles喃喃自語，張口就要咬上他的鼻子。  
「Stiles！」Derek敏捷的躲開那一下鐵定會留下印子的動作，不敢相信他的伴侶醉到這種程度還想玩情趣遊戲，暗自感謝他的搭檔有把他平安的載回家。「你該睡了！」  
「啊？不…不行，我快憋死了…今天一定要做成。」Stiles執拗的說，伸手就往Derek的胯下抓。  
「SHIT！你輕點！…」Derek咬緊牙關，打定主意要速戰速決的他駕輕就熟的脫下Stiles的褲子，讓”Stilinski警官”的兩條白晃晃的大腿暴露在夜晚的月光下特別撩人，養眼的畫面大大刺激Derek的好兄弟硬的熱血沸騰，連鼻血都快跟著噴出來了。  
在Derek脫下上衣的同一時間Stiles掙扎著扭動身子，伸手打開副駕駛座的置物櫃，他的身體拉出曼妙的曲線漂亮的令人讚嘆。  
「…你在警車的置物櫃裡放潤滑劑？」Derek不敢置信的瞪大眼睛，再次為Stiles的膽大妄為感到驚訝。  
「啊？…喔…我…上班前買的…老爸要是知道我…穿著警察制服買潤滑劑會殺了我…」Stiles迷迷糊糊的說，把潤滑劑的外包膜撕開遞給Derek。  
Derek搖搖頭，確信警長要謀殺的人絕對是自己，幾年前以狼的姿態與情人捲縮在床上睡覺時差點被誤會大的警長當場槍斃的經驗可不是開玩笑的。  
他拉開起Stiles讓他坐好，推高他的雙腿，沾滿潤滑劑的手輕柔的在穴口處按壓，他們真的太久沒做了，這次的案件讓Stiles忙的不見蹤影。從每天大魚大肉的進食習慣中突然被勒令吃素的Derek當然很想念Stiles的體溫與占有愛人的快感，但他學會忍耐，沒有在他伴侶精疲力竭的時候硬上，而是將他緊緊摟到懷裡相擁入眠。  
在Derek忙著擴張時，電池用的差不多的Stiles迷迷糊糊的開始打頓，替他們兄弟按摩的手逐漸停下動作，鬆開力道。  
「…」因為情人過於安靜而抬頭的Derek無言的看著睡的嘴巴微微開的Stiles，抽出埋在人類體內的手指，抓起Stiles的褲子就要把人抱出車外。  
「嗯！？等等！」Stiles被夜晚的風驚醒，抓住車門不讓Derek抱他離開「我睡著了？」  
「Stiles，你累了。」Derek一邊說一邊意志不怎麼堅定的捏捏Stiles的屁股「我們明天再繼續？」  
「不不不，一大早不能到車上玩…我想這樣慶祝很久了…」Stiles搖頭拒絕，用力掐一下自己的臉頰，Stiles的似乎有些許的清醒。「你直接插進來我就沒辦法睡了…」  
Derek非常懷疑Stiles的說法，但是剛才想體貼情人的心意對方並不領情，被折騰的有點暴躁的狼人重新把Stiles放回駕駛座上，決定待會要眼前這位任性的人類爽的神采奕奕無暇打瞌睡。  
α β ω


End file.
